To Hell
by Mykerinos
Summary: Graphic violence without a real plot. Lucius gets a task, that involves the parents of one of Hogwarts' students...


A/N: I got all inspired by 'Murder on the dance floor' by Sophie Ellis Baxtor, and decided to write this. I know you'll stare at me in disbelief, but it's true. When I heard the song, I didn't really listen to the lyrics. However, I did catch things like, 'burn this goddamned house right down', 'kill the groove', and of course 'murder on the dance floor'. I found the song so scary… I got all violent, and started this. So yeah, this is a 'cruel violence without a plot'-fic. It's also my very first Harry Potter fic that has no Snape in it, but Lucius. God, how I hate that man. Anyway, I hope you enjoy… Unless you are at least as cruel as me, I doubt you will. 

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that can be found in the Harry Potter world. It's all JK Rowling's. I'm just playing with her characters to gain some experience in writing, or, in this case, to let them slaughter each other. Now what's wrong with that?_

**To Hell**

The hooded figures gathered in a circle. The place was dark, and the scent of ruin filled his nostrils as soon as Lucius Malfoy Aparated to the place. He kept his head low out of respect for his Lord, just as all of the other Death Eaters were doing. 

Voldemort stood in the center of the circle, as usual. His incredibly skinny fingers played with his wand, while his small, red eyes followed a beetle that was climbing up an almost rotten leaf. The small creature fell off the leaf again, and now started running to a branch.

Without a warning, Voldemort pointed his wand at the beetle, and by only mouthing the curse, he made it feel immense pain. It fell on its back, and floundered hysterically. Voldemort gave a bored sigh, turned, and the beetle vanished with a puff of smoke. 

"Welcome, welcome." he said, his voice as the hissing of a snake. He looked around the circle. "Isn't it a beautiful night?" he said, looking up at the dark sky. Large trees prevented Lucius from seeing the moon. 

"Yes, a very beautiful night," Voldemort repeated. "We're all together, I and my followers, but still... There's something that needs to be clarified."

Lucius was sure there went a shiver to some of his fellow Death Eaters, and he understood why; Every time something needed to be clarified, it meant someone hadn't stayed loyal. Had done something wrong. Had given in. He wondered who it would be, this time. 

"Nott!" Voldemort suddenly broke the tension. The Death Eater in question startled, and was apparently doing the greatest effort to not run away and hide. Voldemort slowly approached him. 

"I didn't do anything, Lord!" Nott said. "I don't know who told you--" 

"I saw it with my own eyes, Nott." Voldemort interrupted him. Nott abruptly shut his mouth. Lucius snorted. Bad luck. 

Voldemort still had his wand in his hands, and now pointed it at Nott, then gestured for him to step into the circle. Reluctantly, he did so. 

"I can explain.." he started, but was interrupted by Voldemort who had whispered, "Crucio," and the Death Eater screamed it out. Lucius watched it with pleasure, his lips curling into a smile. Voldemort himself was smiling too. 

Nott was now laying on the ground, apparently hoping the pain would ease there. Lucius knew it wouldn't. Once you'd fallen on the ground, every touch with it would make you wish you hadn't.. Your skin would feel like it was being pressed against a hot plate, and there was nothing you could do about it. It would feel like thousand knifes were being stabbed in your body, and pulled out again, to repeat. Yes, Lucius knew all about it...

Tonight, Voldemort seemed to take more time to torture a disloyal Death Eater. His mask and hood had fallen off, and blood was pouring out of Nott's head, as if he was shot there. On places that were not covered with robes, bruises spontaneously appeared. 

Lucius' was now sniggering quietly. Nott-- He had known the guy quite well. Yes, they had actually been good mates. Together they were responsible for most of the muggle-slaughters. They had used the most varied techniques, the one even worse than the other.

Laughing out loud, Lucius kicked Nott, who had tried to beg him for help, back into the circle. Lucius wasn't the only one who found it amusing; most of the Death Eaters were shaking with laughter. 

Only Voldemort seemed to be able to control himself. He merely had an amused smile on his snake-like face, while he effortless gave some more power to the cruciatus curse. 

Then Voldemort put his wand away, and Nott stopped screaming out loud. 

"So..." Voldemort spoke. "Now, will you tell us, Nott, what I've seen you doing.." 

All of the Death Eaters looked at the pathetic piece of filth that was laying on the ground, moaning, and trying to get away. He seemed to have no energy left to answer. 

Lucius grabbed his own wand, angry that that betrayer didn't answer his Dark Lord. With one jerk Nott was lifted up, being put on his feet, and turned with his face on his chin to Voldemort. 

"Answer your Master," Lucius ordered calmly. 

When he still didn't, Lucius let Nott's arm hit his face painfully. "Answer!"

Nott let his head fall back, and opened his eyes to look up at the sky. Slowly his mouth opened, and a raspy voice murmered, "I... told the Ministry..." 

He took a deep, ragged breath, and continued. "...about our plan.." 

With a disgusted face, Lucius threw Nott on the ground again. Everybody now stared expectingly at Voldemort who had sighed deeply. 

"Yes, I actually heard him doing that... You should've heard how he talked about _me, as if I am such a bogeyman. But it's okay, now they're expecting us, we can do an unexpected attack." He smiled evilly. "But first, I want you to get rid of this couple, the Granger's.. They're both filthy Muggles, and their daughter is also one of Potter's closest friends. Imagine how broken he would be.... Lucius, I want you to do it, with Crabbe and Goyle. Go. Now. Don't take too long." _

Lucius nodded thankfully, and then looked up at Crabbe and Goyle. They Disapparated. 

~ @ ~ @ ~ 

Lucius took a look around. These Muggles certainly weren't poor. The large room he was standing in, probably the living room, was filled with expensive-looking furniture, paintings and pieces of art. They three of them split up, and Lucius walked through the kitchen, through a huge hall, and finally found a corridor with different doors. He opened one, and saw it was a bedroom. Probably the bedroom of the girl, he thought. The next door was the right one. Mrs and Mr Granger were sleeping peacefully in a room that was wonderfully decorated and perfectly cleaned. He called Crabbe and Goyle, and grabbed his wand. 

"Put the woman on the other side of the room," demanded Lucius with a smile. "She will watch her husband die. Too bad the girl isn't here." 

Crabbe walked to the bed, and pulled the woman on her arms out of it. She opened her eyes drowsily, and mumbled something. When she saw Goyle and Lucius standing in the doorway, her eyes grew big. She looked up to Crabbe, and started yelling, trying to free herself.

"Let me go!" she cried. "Please, let me go! Ernst, help!" 

The man had woken up now too, and he looked first at his wife, and jumped out of his bed. Lucius saw he wanted to attack Crabbe. With a wave of his wand, Mr Granger got blasted into the wall. 

Mrs Granger cried even louder at this, and did everything she could to get to her husband. Crabbe was having the greatest trouble trouble dragging her to the other side of the wall.

Impatiently, Lucius tied the woman up, and took away her ability to use her voice. 

Goyle now walked over to the man, and thrrew him before the woman's feet. Lucius couldn't see it, but he knew Goyle and Crabbe were enjoying this as much as he was. 

"_Crucio_." he said, and watched how the man screamed, and curved his body in an attempt to make the pain cease. The woman cried silent tears, yelling without making any sound. Bored by the cruciatus curse, Lucius decided to end this. He took a few steps towards Mr Granger, using his own foot to roll him on his back so he could look him in the eyes. 

"So, is there anything you want to say to your wife before I send you to hell?" he smirked. Before the man could even open his mouth, Lucius made a beeping noise. "Sorry, your time is up. But I do have got something to say to you; Wherever your daughter is, we'll haunt her, and get her, and torture her till she's dead." He let this information assimilate on the man, and gave a smile, forgetting that the man couldn't see it. "Enough talking. _Avada Kedavra_." 

A green flash of light, and total silence. Lucius turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Whose turn was it this time?" he asked, giving a nod into the direction of the woman.

Crabbe shrugged. "I thought it was Goyle's turn." 

Goyle nodded greedily.

 "Alright," Lucius said, preparing to Dispparate. "Then we'll tell the Master that you're almost ready. Enjoy." With that, both Crabbe and Lucius Disapparated. 

~ @ ~ @ ~

"So have you got that girl yet?" Draco asked his dad, who had just told about his trip. 

Lucius snorted. "Don't be stupid, the Dark Lord didn't ask me to kill the girl." 

"But you said-" 

"His last thought was the most miserable one a man can have; his daughter would die, with more pain than she could handle… And there is nothing he can do about it. Isn't that wonderful?"  He smiled. 


End file.
